Satan
Satan, also known as Lucifer, Belzeebub or simply "the Devil", was the main leader of the Other Side. Description and Biography Created perhaps even before the Olympian Gods, the Devil was the incarnation of pure evilness. He ruled an underworld filled by imps and less-powerful devils, on the center of which was located a pit of fire. As seen in the 1928 short Hell's Bells. Satan was evil, that's a thing; but he wasn't ambitious. He never tried to conquer the multiverse, only trying to increase souls for himself so he could torture them. Sadistic and heartless, he could even torture some of his minions, sometimes for no reason at all, just for the fun ! And this is the cause of his demise. He decided to feed Cerberus with one of his imp-servants, which unluckily happened to be the young Chernabog. Chernabog had always been jealous of his master, as he was far more ambitious than him, but had never tried to overthrow him. However, this was an excellent reason to eventually get rid of Satan and take his place: running (apparently) for his life, Chernabog led Satan (who had run after him) to fall in the fiery pit, destroying his body. Chernabog took his place at the top of the devils, and decided to make them move to another dimension, the Other Side, instead of just haunting the caves under Mount Olympus. The abandonned underworld was later found by Hades, who made it his new home and used some imps that had forgotten to follow their brothers when most of them had left (with, among them, Pain and Panic), as his personal henchmen. As seen in the 1934 short The Goddess of Spring and then again in the feature film Hercules (Hercules alone is not a strong evidence that the two underworlds are one and the same, but the 1934 short shows Hades's lair looking just like Satan's in Hell's Bells. Meanwhile, nobody had thought to check up that Satan had actually been killed in the fire. And, as you may have guessed, no. His body had been destroyed, alright, but his soul was still alive. He managed to create a new body using the cenders of the first, and created the alias of Sootini, the Smoke Demon. These efforts were useless, though, as the Genie, while unaware of Sootini's real nature, managed to destroy him in the end. For a more accurate description of Satan's activities as Sootini, see the main page about Sootini. Powers and abilities As an incarnation of plain evil, Satan could do nearly everything, having approximately all of Chernabog's abilities but even stronger. He also could materialize out of the Other Side, since as already explained 1° the War had not started at the time so Zeus's Barrier did not exist yet, and 2° this was because Satan had never tried to break the natural balance between good and evil. Technically, this was making him the most powerful Arch-demon who ever lived when he was under the alias of Sootini. For a more accurate description of Satan's powers as Sootini, see the main page about Sootini. References Category:Devils Category:Destroyed Category:Deceased Characters Category:Plot points Category:Arch-Demons